Silent Boy
by Eeyores-Song
Summary: Syaoran left...or did he, somehow sakura is having dreams about syaoran's twin Lioran, and him coming to kill her, what could be the cause of these dreams, and why do the seem so real, will syaoran, tomoyo, and eriol be able to figure it out before...
1. Sakura\'s Musings

Silent Boy

"I can't believe he came back and won't even talk to me..." Sakura

Sakura sat at her desk inside her room, the light on her nightstand gave out a mild yellow color that shun on her loose leaf paper. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and began to write a poem, it was due next week for her poetry class, and she knew excatly what to write.

You came back two days ago and when I saw you I thought we were gonna pick up where we left off

Sakura walked into her classroom, she had a hard time finding it so she was sorta late, when she walked in the whole class was looking at her. She spotted syaoran, she sat down, and looked over at him, but he was staring up at the board

I didn't really know what went wrong, but since you were acting so strange I was afraid, but I stopped being a afraid of you in fifth grade

Sakura sat down grief stricken that syaoran wasn't talking to her, but then he came and sat next to her, her heart was beating fast. She wanted to yell out, why didn't you talk to me yesterday! but she waited for him to say something, he never did...

Why won't you talk to me silent boy, why can't you hear. I sit here and cry for you, why won't you let me in...Again...

There was a knock on the door, sakura looked up. "Who is it?" she asked. "Me touya, are you okay, I thought I heard you in here crying" sakura looked down. "I'm fine, i'm just working on my paper, and i'm getting alittle frustrated, that's all" "Well if you want me too I can help you, I did okay in my poetry class" sakura sighed. "It's alright touya I can manage, thanks anyways though"

She heard his footsteps leave, she turned back to her paper and continued to write

As you can see I won't let you go, i'm still in love with you I want you know, you can't hide from me forever, cause i'm still yours

Sakura looked up to stare right into the eyes of syaoran, he smiled, and she smiled. Maybe he isn't mad at me sakura thought looking down at the floor. Maybe we should start over...

Why won't you talk to me silent boy, why can't you hear. I sit here and cry for you, why won't you let me in...Again...

Sakura sat down her pencil, and looked up at her wall, where she saw the faint image of syaoran smile at her. She blinked her eyes, and went to touch the wall, but pulled back. "Don't go on trip mode sakura" she said to herself, she looked down at her paper, and read it over.

"You just wait syaoran i'll win you back"

KawaiiMe

Also known as

TweetyCece

This is only the Proluge, I repeat only the Proluge

Click here to read chapter one: I wait for you in the Ocean-------------- ----------------------- 


	2. I Wait for you in the Ocean

Silent Boy  
  
" I want to touch her so bad, wipe the tears from her eyes " ~ Syaoran ~  
  
Chapter One: I Wait for you in the Ocean  
  
  
  
Sakura stood over an ocean the water was dark blue, and the moon that hung silently in the sky shun off up it, making it look eery. Sakura was wearing a white loose fitting dress, that hung off her figure, and swayed in the breeze. Her hair swayed with it, making her look calm. Slowly she turned around, and saw a house floating over the water.  
  
Syaoran got up from out of his bed, and walked toward the window, where he saw sakura standing there with her eyes closed. He pulled the window up. "Sakura..." he said in a far away voice. Slowly her eyes opened to reveal dark green emerald orbs, she looked depressed. "Sakura!" he shouted this time. His eyes widened when he saw a tear slide slowly down her face. It splashed into the water, then it rose up high into the air, and before the water covered her fragile figure she said, "I'm waiting for you syaoran"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
He woke up after that, breathing heavily, sweat trickled down his brow. He wiped it off, and turned toward the night stand that held her picture, she smiled at him. He traced the outline of her face, "sakura..."  
  
Sakura ran up to catch up with Tomoyo. "Hey sakura you feeling okay today" sakura smiled weakly, "I guess i'm just still wondering why syaoran's acting so strange, it really frightens me you know" tomoyo nodded her head. "I've tried asking him why he's been acting like that, but he avoids me too, I talk to him sometimes, but when I bring your name into the conversation, he changes it" sakura sighed. She held her folders closer to her chest.  
  
~ Syaoran what is keeping you from me ~  
  
Eriol bumped into syaoran in the hallway, "hey syaoran haven't been seeing you around here lately what's been up" syaoran growled. "Leave me alone" he barked. "I'm not feeling like myself, and the last thing I need is you making it worse!" eriol bagged back. "Woah syaoran whatever got yo' tail in a knot I hope you can fix it, cause your acting like a real ass. I just hope this isn't affecting sakura" with that he walked off.  
  
Syaorans eyes widened, he then saw sakura standing a inch above the eery looking sea water. "Sakura..." he said.  
  
~ Aw man i'm late again! ~  
  
Sakura thought as she ran up to the door of Ms. Arkiles classroom. Her hand went to the doorknob, and so did another hand, she looked up into the eyes of syaoran. Her breathe got caught in her throat, and she found it hard to breathe. He turned away from her and knocked on the door, sakura suddenly felt alone, she put her hand on her heart, because it had begun to hurt.  
  
The door flew open, and sakura felt her hair brush against her face. Syaoran walked swiftly into the classroom. Sakura felt herself fall, into some water, she felt like she was being drowned. Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let herself cry, not infront of him, she wouldn't let him win. She walked into the classroom, with her hand still on her heart.  
  
why won't you talk to me, why do you try to hide what you really feel for me, silent boy i'm waiting silently here in the ocean, come for me, come for me...please...  
  
Tomoyo looked up at sakura, "sakura I can't stand this anymore, i'm gonna go talk to him right now!" she turned and went to walk off, sakura grabbed her arm. "No! tomoyo you going to him like this may only make it worse, if he's mad at me let him be" tomoyo angrily jerked her hand away from sakura's. "I will not stand here and watch my bestfriends heart break!" sakura could see the tears in tomoyo's eyes, and she knew she could no longer stop her.  
  
You could hear tomoyo's shoes clapping against the marble floor, as she marched down the hallway toward the gym. She could see the boys being let out. Eriol ran up to her. "Tomoyo-" "out of my way i'm going to see syaoran!" eriol grabbed her arms. "I wouldn't talk to him if I were you, he went off on me for no reason, I don't want him to do that to you" he stared deep into tomoyo's eyes. But tomoyo was defiant and could not be tamed, "get out of my way eriol or i'll take my anger out on you" he stepped aside. He knew his love could not be stopped.  
  
Sakura raised her hand.  
  
Syaoran came out the gym doors, and was stopped by tomoyo. "Hello syaoran how is everything going?" he looked down at her, like she was a bug. "I have to get to class tomoyo" tomoyo smirked. "Do I look like I care?" he tried to go pass her, but she blocked his path. Sakura ran down the hallway, her breathing shattering the silence, she had to stop tomoyo, there was noway she could have her do this.  
  
"I will not move syaoran! not until you tell me why your so mad at your friends!" tomoyo screamed back. "I said get the hell out my way!" tomoyo's eyes widened. Syaoran looked up to see sakura standing there looking at him in utter shock. He then grew a pained look on his face, tomoyo turned around and ran off down the hallway. "Tomoyo I didn't-" he looked down. Sakura felt tomoyo brush pass her, she stared at syaoran.  
  
He then looked up just in time to see the tear fall from her green eyes, she looked just like she did in the dream. He felt it fall to the floor, "sakura!" he ran toward her fearing it would swallow her whole, like in the dream. He grabbed hold of her, but realized she went nowhere, she tensed. Then he felt her slap him in the face, he moved back holding his stinging cheek. "I hate you" she said, he then seen the pain inside sakura's eyes, she turned around and walked off. He looked down at the ground, his bangs cast dark shadows over his eyes.  
  
...and before the water covered her fragile figure she said... "I'm waiting for you syaoran..."  
  
Chapter Two... In the Midst of my Sorrow... 


	3. In the Midst of my Sorrow

Silent Boy  
  
"I have never in my life been so direpected, what is wrong with you syaoran?" ~Tomoyo~  
  
Chapter Three In the Midst of my Sorrow  
  
Tomoyo gazed out her window into the night air, she breathed out a long sigh, and sat on the balcony.  
  
"I said get the hell out my way!"  
  
Tomoyo flinched at the memory, she couldn't understand why syaoran had turned so cold, I mean he was cold before but this, this was just not syaoran. And avoiding sakura that wasn't him even more, tomoyo knew that if she was gonna get to the bottom of why syaoran was acting so strange, she would need eriol's help.  
  
She got up and strolled over to her phone, but right before she touched it it rang, she picked it up. "Hello"  
  
"Tomoyo it's me syaoran" her eyes turned cold all of a sudden. "What do you wish to say syaoran?" she heard him sigh. "I want to appologize, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, or have sakura hate me I I had no choice" he said, tomoyo's features softened. "Talk to me syaoran i'll listen" tomoyo said in a soothing voice.  
  
"I can always talk to you tomoyo..." he trailed off. "Syaoran, syaoran!" she heard the phone click. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Let me out! let me out!" sakura screamed, she was in some kind of dark place, she turned around. "I don't like the dark" she said, she pressed her back up against the wall. "Syaoran syaoran save me i'm waiting for you..."  
  
she closed her eyes.  
  
Syaoran got up and looked out his window, to see sakura standing there with her eyes closed. "Not again!" he jumped out the window, and crashed into the ocean. "I'm coming for you sakura!" he surfaced, but sakura was already gone. "Sakura wait for me i'm coming!"  
  
He woke up, sweat trickling down his brow. "Damn! I couldn't save her!" he realized that he had zoned out when he was talking to tomoyo. "Oh-no" he said, has he hung up the phone.  
  
Sakura slowly trotted to school the next day, since yesterday she couldn't get those words out her head. "I hate you" she closed her eyes, and breathed in. Trying to figure out why syaoran was acting so not like syaoran, she dug her nails into her folder, she wanted to scream, cry, she wanted to die. But what would all that prove? nothing.  
  
"Sakura! sakura!" she looked up to see tomoyo fly toward her. "What is it?" she asked her. "Syaoran it's syaoran something is wrong, he's- lastnight..." she trailed off when she saw him walking up the school steps. "What is it tomoyo? what's wrong with syaoran?" sakura asked. Tomoyo ran off to catch up with syaoran. "What's going on tomoyo!" sakura yelled off after her.  
  
Tomoyo ran up in flew infront of syaoran, "syaoran what happend lastnight" he put his hand on her shoulder. "Tomoyo i'm gonna call you tonight in tell you everything okay" he then looked both ways, and walked off. Eriol walked up to tomoyo. "What happened did he hurt you?" he asked. "No, but somethings wrong I can feel, this brings me one step closer to figuring out why syaoran is avoiding sakura" eriol pulled up his glasses. "Maybe so, but what really confuses me is when he left they were in love, then he comes back in, I don't know"  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the ground. "I don't know either, all I know is something terrible is going to happen, and syaoran is trying to prevent it" a gleam passed over eriol's glasses.  
  
Sakura walked out the school building but stopped, she looked up, and all she could she was an ocean, that stretched miles on. "What....?" she kneeled down, and put her finger in it, and it moved. Her eyes widened, it then started to spread around creating a gloomy looking whirlpool. Sakura turned around, and saw the inside of her school, she was about to run but the water came up and wrapped around her wrist.  
  
Her folder and pencil fell from her hands and dropped into the water. Then another one came and wrapped around her other wrist, then both her ankles. "No, let go!" she said trying to pull free. It pulled her back, "ah!" it then pulled her all the way back. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" her screams was silenced by the water that improsioned her...  
  
"......If you fall I will catch you....."  
  
Getting Into The Plot Of The Story  
  
More SOON!!!!  
  
KawaiiME 


	4. Deadly Secret

Silent Boy  
  
" I fear something I cannot stop is coming for me..."  
  
~ Sakura ~  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Deadly Secret  
  
Sakura opened her green emerald orbs to stare up at her ceiling, she cocked a eyebrow and sat-up. She looked down, her wrists and ankles wasn't strapped like handcuffs. "what happened?" she asked herself, she looked around her room, she wasn't covered in water, she was safe inside her home. She put her hand on her forehead, "Maybe i'm coming down with something" she thought, then laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
"So he is after sakura?" tomoyo asked. "Yes and he knows I know her, so the reason why i'm advoiding her is so he won't come after her" "This isn't making any sense why is he after sakura?" "Because he's my twin and everything I love he tries to destroy, and I love sakura, and I don't want anything to happen to her" tomoyo scratched her head in thought. "So tell me the secret syaoran, I think it's time I heard it" syaoran gripped the phone, and his eyes narrowed, "alright but your not gonna like it"  
  
* Syaoran was about eight and he sat in his room talking to a girl with pig tails. "That was funny meiling" syaoran said, she smiled at him. "Th-" the door bursted open, and a boy that looked identical to syaoran walked in. "Hello brother" he said. "Lioran leave i'm talking to my friend" he walked over to her, and looked deep into her red eyes. "Hello your mighty pretty" she glared at him, not in the least flattered. "Get out of my face" she spat. His eyes glowed red, and he slapped her across the face, sending her flying into a wall. "Meiling!" syaoran cried.  
  
He got up ready to go and help her, lioran put his hand up and blew syaoran into the other wall. "Why you little wrench" he said walking toward her, her pig tails had come loose and was spread carelessly over her shoulders, she looked at him, but she did not fear him. He grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her into the air. "I shall be avenged by the girl who syaoran falls in love with" she said, and he snapped her neck. *  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "He killed her?" she asked in a small voice. "Yes he killed her, his own cousin" syaoran said he fought back the urge to cry, he didn't care crying was only the start. "How did he get so strong?" "While I took up martial arts as a small boy, he took up the dark arts using his ability to destroy my life. Since we were kids lioran has always had a strong hatred for me. That is why I cannot love sakura anymore, for he will try and kill her" a tear came from tomoyo's eye. "Syaoran you will never stop loving sakura so stop running from her, and protect her, as your friend don't wait till it's too late"  
  
~ "I know he's here in Japan my stupid brother couldn't hide from me forever" ~  
  
Syaoran made his way down the street, running at a fast pace, he turned a corner trying to remember the route sakura took to school, he knew what tomoyo had said yesterday was true, he had to protect sakura, and to do that he would have to tell her about lioran. He spotted her, he then stopped. He took a deep breathe, then he took another deep breathe. { Come on syaoran you can do this, don't let what happend to meiling happen to sakura } he opened his eyes. "Sakura!" he yelled, and began to run again.  
  
Sakura turned around, and saw syaoran. He stopped infront of her, and for the first time since he had returned he remembered how beautiful her eyes looked when she was curious, and how much he missed her, everything about her, her smile, her hair, how she walked, how she talked, everything about her made him smile. "Sakura we really need to talk" he moved his hand down and grabbed her wrist. "Do you want to talk? I can explain why i've been acting so strange, I can explain everything" sakura stared into syaorans orbs, and slowly she smiled.  
  
* "So you are coming back right?" sakura asked syaoran. "Of course on the first day of night grade i'll be back, and we'll pick up where we left off" sakura smiled, and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm gonna wait for you syaoran" he smiled and his eyes gleamed. "We'll you won't have to wait long cause i'm gonna come back to you sakura, I promise" *  
  
"Let's talk"  
  
Sakura sat with a pained look on her face. "So he's gonna kill me because you love me?" she asked. "Yes my twin brother lioran is set on destroying my life, and those of the people I love, that is why I stopped avoiding you because he was gonna find out, I can't let him hurt you, I won't let him hurt you" sakura put her hand's ontop of syaorans.  
  
"We can protect eachother, teach me martial arts syaoran, teach me how to protect myself" he looked at her. "Teaching you that won't work, he has powers sakura powers stronger then martial arts" "Love is the strongest power of them all, as long as we love eachother he can't hurt us" sakura said, he stared into her eyes. Then he remembered how much sense sakura always had. "If we work together syaoran there is nothing lioran can do to stop us" she then let his hands go. "But if you don't love me then all chances are hopeless"  
  
"I do love you sakura" "Then stop denying it, say it...and mean it" he looked deep into her eyes, he then reached out and held her hands in his. "I love you sakura, you are the first and the only person I will ever love, and whatever I have to do to keep you safe i'll do it, even if I have to die trying" she smiled, and her eyes sparkled with tears that fell over. "Ditto" and they shared there first REAL kiss with EACHOTHER.  
  
~...I knew oneday we'd be together...~  
  
Chapter Four- Lioran  
  
Syaoran has a twin brother, creepy  
  
MORE SOON!  
  
KawaiiMe 


	5. Lioran

Silent Boy  
  
"I must do everything I possibly can to protect her..."  
  
~ Syaoran ~  
  
Chapter Four Lioran  
  
"Hah!" sakura yelled as she blocked and attack from syaoran, he came up with another one, which she easily blocked. They had began training immediatly, and sakura learned all the basic steps fast, she can even handle two blades which where specially made. She did two back flips landing on her feet, and stood in a pose. Sweat trickled down her brow, "You tired?" syaoran asked, his breathing came in slow hollow heaves. "No I never get tired, remember" she ran up on him increasing her speed, he jumped high into the air, and drew his sword, sakura looked up at him. "So you wanna bring weapons into this huh?" she drew her blades. "Let's go"  
  
The doorbell at the Daidjoui mansion rung, tomoyo ran down the steps to answer it, "that's okay Tiana I can get it" tomoyo said, she ran over and opened up the door. "Syaoran what are you doing here?" tomoyo asked. "I came over to talk to you, remember?" he exclaimed. "Uh well okay come up to my room"  
  
Syaoran came down hard with his sword but sakura was ready, she blocked his attack with one blade, and tried to trip him with the other, but he moved quickly out the way. "Gotta be faster than that sakura to beat me" he said, she flew toward him, and caught him by surprise sending him reeling backwards. "Was that fast enough for you syaoran?" sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo and *Syaoran* was sitting inside her room and an awkward silence flew threw the air. "So syaoran what are we gonna talk about?" tomoyo asked eyeing him. "My name's not syaoran" he started, "it-" "Lioran" tomoyo said calmly, a smile forming on her pale face. "My brother has told you all about me I see, and I suppose he's told you how I killed my meiling" she nodded her head. "And how i'm gonna kill sakura" tomoyo eyes widened alittle.  
  
"How do you know about sakura?" tomoyo demanded. "I know more than you think tomoyo" he said rising from his spot on the bed. "And I think it's time I got rid of you too...it's a shame though your very beautiful, but I believe heaven has a spot for all the angels, including you" he shot some red stuff out his hand, tomoyo dodged it. Lioran's eyes narrowed. "Did you forget that the most beautifulest of things are the deadliest of creatures"tomoyo drew out some string. "Now your standing"  
  
She took the string and wrapped it around lioran's leg, sending him crashing to the floor. "Now your not" he quickly got up. "Oh your gonna pay dearly for that joke" he clasped his hands together, tomoyo felt smothered. "No!" she cried. She tried to get free but the invisible retraints were to strong, the window behind her burst, and the glass flew inward, cutting tomoyo across the face, and arms. Her dark purple eyes were fixed on lioran in pure anger. "Bye bye beautiful creature" tomoyo's eyes widened has she felt herself being pushed toward the window. "Aaaah!" she flew out of it.  
  
As she was falling she felt the restraints leave her, {Here's my chance} she took some of her string and hooked it to a tree, soon she was gone. Lioran looked out the window, "you can't hide forever tomoyo i'll find you, I always do"  
  
Syaoran and sakura layed sprawled across the ground in sakura's backyard. "Your improving each day sakura i'm impressed" "I told you i'd learn and I did, I think i'm on my way to becoming a better martial arts fighter than you" he turned toward her. "Wanna bet?" sakura was about to respond, but tomoyo came running into there backyard, she was bleeding from the face in the arms, and looked in a midly bad state. Sakura jumped up and ran toward her. "Tomoyo what happened!" sakura shouted.  
  
"Lioran he came to my house..." tomoyo begin to explain. "...In then I ran all the way here, he's strong I barely escaped with my life" tomoyo said. "He's gone to far, you had nothing to do with this tomoyo" tomoyo smiled weakly. "Lioran destroys everything you love, we'll you love me, maybe not the love you have for sakura but the love a brother would have for his sister, that's why he attacked me" syaoran walked over to tomoyo and hugged her. "Tomoyo i'm so sorry this happened, I should've stayed in hong kong, but I promised you all i'd come back, maybe I should go-"  
  
"No!" sakura cried. "Noone is going anywhere, we are gonna stay, and were gonna fight period, syaoran you call eriol, if were gonna try and stop lioran were gonna need his help, me i'm gonna go get tomoyo cleaned up" "Do I have to?" he pouted. "Funny how in dangerous situations he can act so childish" tomoyo said with a smile. "Yes now come on, lioran could appear at any moment" syaoran obeyed and rushed into the house to contact eriol.  
  
***  
  
Eriol sat on the couch next to tomoyo who seemed to be feeling okay, a little too okay. "Are you sure your alright?" eriol asked her for the hundreth time. "For the hundreth time eriol yes" tomoyo said. "Just making sure for the hundreth time" he said smiling. "Okay enough with the jokes we have to decide what were gonna do, in order for us to stop my brother" syaoran said. "For right now the only thing we can do is wait for him to arrive, and figure out what were gonna do then" eriol explained. "I agree with what eriol said, the only thing we can do now is wait" tomoyo agreed. "Then we'll wait" sakura said taking a seat.  
  
"....For now I must sit and wait for the Sunrise... "  
  
[ I think the story is going a little off the plot, maybe i'll change the summary, but the good stuff is starting to happen so read to find out more!]  
  
KawaiiMe 


	6. Blissful Dream

Silent Boy  
  
A/N- Sorry for the loooong wait i've just been busy with other things, i'm glad I came back to this story because I really like the way the plot is unfolding, so forgive me, on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"It was all a dream..."  
  
~ Sakura ~  
  
Chapter Six: Blissful Dream  
~*~  
  
Sakura sat bolt upright in her bed, her green emerald eyes scanned her spacious bedroom. She put her hand on her forehead, and wiped off the sweat, that dripped, she jumped from her bed and ran into the bathroom, and examined her reflection in the mirror. Could everything she just been threw, be nothing but a dream? she put cold water on her face, and sighed it sure cooled her off. She fell to the floor.  
  
"If it was a dream that means i'm still mad at syaoran, and we never kissed or I never learned martial arts, and tomoyo never had super powers" she closed her eyes and leaned up against the wall. "I can't believe this, all of that a dream, but it seemed so real" she opened her eyes. "I'm gonna need some answers"  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura called tomoyo's name and she turned around sakura stood infront of her, "hey sakura" sakura stared at her long and hard. "Um are you still mad at syaoran?" she asked. Tomoyo arched a eyebrow, "sakura what is you talking about? I was never mad at syaoran, he isn't even here" sakura gasped. "What do you mean he isn't here?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down. "He never returned from Hong Kong, don't you remember?" tomoyo asked, concern sweeping her features.  
  
Sakura bagged back slowly, {This can't be happening, am I going crazy?} she turned around and fled, ignoring tomoyo's protests for her to comeback, she threw open the school doors, and ran from the building. {I have to get away from here, I feel like i'm losing my mind...what's going on?} she asked herself as she ran threw the sunshine.  
  
The wind rubbing her face with each step she took, suddenly something flew pass her eyes barely gracing her nose. She stopped mid run, her eyes turned to the left of her, to see *Syaoran*  
  
~*~  
  
"Fuck!" syaoran said jumping from his bed, he made it back from Hong Kong a week ago, but he wasn't ready to face sakura, he didn't wanna see her get hurt. But he knew she was in trouble, his twin brother lioran finally found her, him and lioran was linked by some unknown force, so he knew what he was doing no matter how far away he was. He quickly put on some clothes, and ran from the house. He pulled out his cellphone, and dialed tomoyo's cell number.  
  
"Hello" she sounded frantic.  
  
"Tomoyo lioran has found sakura, I think she's in danger she probaly think it's me!"  
  
"Get to her quickly, lunch is next so i'll meet you there"  
  
They hung-up there cellphones.  
  
~*~  
  
"Syaoran your back!" she said running toward him, he smiled a crooked smile. "Yes sakura i'm back, and now that I know this is really you, time to kill you" sakura's green eyes widened, she bagged back. He struck sakura in the face, she stumbled back.  
  
"Syaoran..." she said trailing off, eyes welling with tears.  
  
"Aww don't cry it makes it so much harder to kill you" he said flying toward her, she moved out the way, and made her way down the street. "Oh no you don't" he said, as some clay like fluid flew from his hands wrapping around sakura's slim waist. "Noooo!" sakura cried.  
  
Suddenly a blade flew down peircing the clay like substance. "Ah!" lioran said, his face twisted in anger. "Leave her alone lioran" syaoran said looking up, determination filled his features. Lioran let out a sick demented laugh. "Let it go brother it's over for the little cherry blossom she's mine!" syaoran stood in front of her. "You'll have to get threw me first" he said, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Syaoran.." sakura said softly behind him.  
  
Lioran smiled slowy, and emited a glowing energy mass with his hands, "fine" he said as it shot forward. "Yah!" tomoyo came from out of nowhere and kicked the ball away from syaoran and sakura. "Tomoyo!" sakura said, shock filled her eyes. "Thanks for dropping by" syaoran said with a smile. "No problem" she said, she then turned to face lioran.  
  
"Go away you bastard and leave sakura alone"  
  
Lioran's eyes glowed red with hate. "You keep getting in my way, and your gonna find yourself dead!" he screamed, almost blowing them back. "You heard her" syaoran said. He looked at his brother. "You were always such a goody goody that's why I hated you! even when you acted cold you always cared about everybody! I despised you brother!" he spat, syaoran's eyes looked glazed.  
  
"Even though you've turned yourself into a cold hearted person lioran, I still remember the past you, I still remember my brother, I won't forget that part of you lioran the good part of you" lioran sneered then disapeared. "That lioran is gone, for good"  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran sighed, tomoyo ran over to see if sakura was okay. Syaoran just looked off into the sky...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"What is it?" syaoran asked as he stood next to his brother that looked just like him. "It's a building syaoran, duh" lioran replied. "I know that, i'm talking about what does it do?" lioran smiled, and put his arm around syaorans shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough"  
  
"Syaoran Lioran come get ready for dinner"  
  
They turned around both had big smiles on there faces. "Race you back" lioran challenged. "Let's go!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Syaoran balled his fists, and bite back his tears. If there's one thing he learned from the good lioran it's Wolfs Don't Cry...  
  
~...I won't forget you...~  
  
~Whew! I love how this turned out, tell me what you thought about it expect the next one up soon until next time bye!~  
  
KAWAIIME ^_^ 


	7. Realization Dawns

Silent Boy  
  
"...Something isn't right..."  
  
~ Tomoyo ~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Realization Dawns  
  
*/*  
  
Tomoyo sat in the sanctity of her bedroom, staring off into the darkness, she had begun to think why everything that was happening wasn't making any sense, nothing seemed to be real. she couldn't help but think why all this stuff was happening, and nothing was really making any sense, she put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "I have to figure this out, something isn't right..." she thought. She then decided that tommorow her and syaoran, and sakura would have a long talk.  
  
*/*  
  
Tomoyo walked into the school building and ran into eriol, "Hey tomoyo what's the rush?" he asked, his eyes sparkled behind his framed glasses. "I'm trying to find syaoran and sakura, some strange stuff have been happening and I wanna know what" she said, he smiled at her. "You wanna know why sakura is having these dreams" she paused at his statement, and there eyes met. "What do you mean dreams?" she asked in confusion. "you don't think all of this is real do you?" by tomoyo's silence he knew she did.  
  
"Let me explain to you what's really going on...the thought of syaoran avoiding her for no apparent reason has caused sakura to go into confusion, thinking that syaoran is avoiding her because he doesn't want anything to do with her. So she has closed off her thoughts and begun to think the unthinkable, we all know syaoran doesn't have a twin, or meiling is dead, or the fact that you can shoot string from your hands" he said that last part with sarcasm, tomoyo's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sakura has begun to believe that there is something keeping her and syaoran apart, but it's not, the reason why syaoran is avoiding sakura is because he's ashamed"  
  
"Ashamed of what?" tomoyo asked. "Ashamed of rejection" tomoyo almost laughed, but decided against it. "So all of this will blow over right?' she asked, hoping he would say yes. "Not excatly we have to get syaoran to stop avoiding sakura, before her dreams become reality" tomoyo's eyes widened at this. "So your telling me that if sakura and syaoran don't stop avoiding eachother, everything sakura says will come true?" he nodded his head. "This is not good"  
  
*/*  
  
"What is the meaning of all of this, who is this lioran?" sakura asked. Syaoran stood infront of her. "He's my twin brother, he wants you dead" "why? what did I ever do to him?" "It's not you it's me, he wants to keep us apart sakura, but I won't let that happen, not anymore. We will come together, and we will stop him together" she smiled her eyes sparkeled with tears. Tomoyo bursted threw the front door, "you guy's we have company" a strong wind came, and blew them all threw a window. "Shit I knew he'd be back soon" syaoran said rising from the ground.  
  
Sakura looked at lioran pure fear etched in her green emerald orbs. "Why are you doing this!" she shouted. "Why are you trying to keep me and syaoran apart!" he smiled a sadistic smile. "Shut-up I don't have to explain anything to you!" shards flew from his hands, and went toward sakura, syaoran used his sword to block most of them. "You'll have to do better than that!" syaoran said. As he blocked some more that lioran shot from his hands. Tomoyo ran over to sakura.  
  
"Sakura stand still okay, i'll make sure he doesn't harm you" sakura stared at her. "Tomoyo no!" sakura said. Lioran looked over at tomoyo, "get out of the way plum blossom, I do not wish to harm you again" he said slowly. Tomoyo smiled, "you'll have to kill me before I let you touch sakura" she said, she showed no fear, even though lioran had the upper hand. "You'll pay for that! I gave you your chance plum blossom, your life has come to and end!" suddenly tomoyo couldn't breathe, she felt like she was being strangled.  
  
She coughed and gagged. "Tomoyo!" sakura said, dropping to her knees, "tomoyo what's wrong!" syaoran went for lioran murder was hidden in his brown eyes. He went forward to kill lioran but he disapeared. "Your next sakura" he said with laughter. "Fuck!" syaoran cursed, he ran over to tomoyo, who was turning paler. "Tomoyo you have to fight this!" he said, she reached out and gripped sakura's hand. Her other hand shot forward gripping syaoran's battle robes.  
  
"I (Cough) will never (Gag, cough) forget you (Weez) remember me..." she coughed somemore, and then it ceased, and she died. "Tomoyo...tomoyo...TOMOYO!" sakura screamed burying her head into tomoyo's shirt, "no! god no! bring her back please! this can't be happening!" sakura said, she was delirious, she looked down at tomoyo's emotionless still face. And remembered her smile, and how her eyes would sparkle when she was happy. "Nooooooooooooo! tomoyo!" she said crying harder, crystal tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
Syaoran's fist clenched, tears rolled silently from his eyes. He moved over and closed tomoyo's eyelids, blocking out her violet ammeyst eyes forever...  
  
*/*  
  
This was a really deep chapter, the next one will be up soon. I love how this story is going!  
  
KAWAIIME 


	8. Syaoran's Memories

Silent Boy  
  
"...I remember him the good him"  
  
~ Syaoran ~  
  
Chapter Eight Syaoran's Memories  
  
/*/  
  
"Let's go upstairs meiling and you can finish telling me up there" syaoran said leading meiling up the steps. "My Uncle Li sure is teaching you well syaoran, I love watching you practice" he smiled at that, he wasn't use to getting compliments. He opened up the door to his room and walked inside. They sat on the floor, and meiling told him the joke, syaoran bursted out laughing. "That was funny meiling"he said, meiling smiled. "Th-" but before she could finish the door bursted open. Lioran walked in and approached them. "Hello brother" he said smiling small at syaoran. "Leave lioran me and meiling are talking" he then turned to meiling, inching his face toward hers. She glared at him, "hello your mighty pretty" she scoffed at him, not in the least flattered.  
  
"Get out of my face" she said simply, he became enraged, how dare she talk to him like this. His eyes glowed red, and he smacked her across the face, sending her into the far wall. "Meiling!" syaoran rose, he was just about to run over and help her, but lioran blew him into the wall opposite of meiling. He made his way slowly toward her, she sat up weakly, her hair that was in buns now fell carelessly across her shoulders. She looked up at lioran, determination filled her red eyes, she did not fear him. He grabbed her neck and raised her small body into the air. "I shall be avenged" she began, "by the person syaoran falls in love with"  
  
Hearing enough he snapped her neck, she fell limply to the floor. He heard a cry come from syaoran, and he ran over and rushed lioran. "Why'd you do it lioran!" he cried. Lioran pushed him off of him, "your weak syaoran, you care about people far too much...besides she's better off" syaoran eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for this lioran I swear" lioran gave syaoran a lingering look and walked out the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"What made him become so evil i'll never know" said syaoran. "But he wasn't always bad, he was once good, I can remember the good things about him, as if it were only yesterday"  
  
/*/  
  
"You like her don't you?" lioran asked drapping a arm over syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran looked at the girl named Naomi Bridge, she was the exchange student from America. "Not really but there's nothing wrong with her" syaoran admitted. "I can't believe your my twin! she's really good looking, and I heard from a very resourceful source that she likes you" syaoran's cheeks turned pink. "Your bluffing" he said. "Would I lie to you?" syaoran stared into the face of his twin brother. "Yes you would" lioran sweat dropped.  
  
"You give me no credit dear brother" naomi walked over toward them. "Hey" she said. Syaoran tensed, and lioran could tell he smiled real big. "Hey naomi remember my brother syaoran?" he asked ignoring the glare syaoran was giving him. "Yes I do" she said smiling brightly at him. "Well he likes you" lioran also ignored the seering pain that was sweeping his side at this very moment. He tried to look composed.  
  
Luckily for syaoran the bell rung indicating the start of class. "see you guy's later, expecially you" she said winking at syaoran. His face turned red. "Oh boy that was priceless, now off I go to tell everybody your going with naomi" lioran said inching away from syaoran. "Oh no you don't! come back here!"  
  
/*/  
  
Sakura was still silently crying in syaoran's arms, as he told sakura memories of his past. "I wish he could've stayed that way..." he said softly, this time talking to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a knock on the door at the daidjoui mansion, tomoyo bounded down the stairs to answer it. "Why hello syaoran, what are you doing here?"  
  
~ ................................. ~  
  
/*/  
  
Confusing huh? Well we'll see what happens in the next chapter!  
  
KawaiiMe 


	9. All Over Again

Silent Boy  
  
"...Have you ever had the feeling of Deja Vu?... "  
  
~ Tomoyo ~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
All over Again  
  
*/*  
  
"Hey syaoran what are you doing here?" tomoyo asked, she moved out the way and let syaoran enter her mansion. "I came here to talk to you remember?" tomoyo didn't remember that at all, but she guessed he wanted to talk to her. "Well let's discuss this in my room, shall we" tomoyo said leading the way up the stairs.  
  
They walked inside her room, and sat down on her soft purple carpet. "So what do we need to discuss?" she asked, eyeing syaoran intently, there was something very wrong about him. "I'm here to talk about the Cherry Blossom" he said, a slow smile forming on his face. "Your not syaoran are you?" tomoyo asked, fear sweeping her features.  
  
*/*  
  
Sakura sat bolt upright, someone was knocking, no banging on her door! sakura groggily stood up. "Sakura open this door now!" she heard the frantic voice of eriol, she walked hurriedly over to the door and opened it. "What is it eriol?" sakura asked. "Sakura we must get syaoran quick, something terrible is about to happen to tomoyo"  
  
Sakura stood there puzzled, "tomoyo isn't dead, she's alive" eriol got a pained look on his face. "Oh shit, sakura you didn't dream that he killed her did you!" eriol cried. Sakura was stunned, "uh yeah, but it was only a dream, thank god" sakura said. She then saw the uneasy look on eriol's face. "Eriol's what's going on?" sakura asked. "We have no time, sakura you go get syaoran now, me i'm going to tomoyo's before it's too late" and with that he ran off.  
  
Sakura sensing trouble ran off after him, pajamas and all.  
  
*/*  
  
Tomoyo was trembling inside, but would not let this imposter syaoran know that. "Who are you?" she asked. "Me i'm lioran" he smirked. "But how can that be? your not real" she said shock written all over her features. "I'm here aren't I?" he asked, looking at tomoyo's pale figure. Tomoyo then remembered what her and eriol was discussing a day ago.  
  
"So your telling me that is sakura and syaoran don't stop avoiding eachother, everything sakura dreams will come true?"  
  
Lioran arose from the ground slowly, tomoyo did too never letting her gaze falter. "So what are you going to do lioran, kill me" tomoyo said in irony. "Well yeah" he said, as he gave off a powerful energy surge.  
  
*/*  
  
Sakura stood infront of syaoran's apartment door, she sighed deeply. "How am I going to do this?" she thought to herself, debating on whether or not she should go in. But before she could decide, the door opened, and she met the steady gaze of syaoran. She let out a huge breathe of air. "Sakura what are  
  
you doing here?" he asked her in a soft voice. "Uh well you see, tomoyoindangerandwereallyneedtobethere rightnowbecauseeriolcameoverandhewasallestaticsoyouseewemustnownownowwellwha tareyouwaitingfor!"  
  
Sakura grabbed hold of his wrist, before he could ask her, "what the hell did you just say?" and they both ran out the apartment building.  
  
*/*  
  
Tomoyo dodged the attack, she didn't know what lioran had up his sleeve, but she knew right now he was only toying with her. "As you can see i'm only toying with you..now for the fireworks" he said, he rubbed his palms together, and electricity formed around him. "What will you prove, killing me?" she asked, trying to buy some time. "Well that I am not to be F****** with!' he said releasing the electricity. It was far to big to be dodged so tomoyo ducked, and it burnt the lavendar colored wall behind her.  
  
"Nice aim" she said with sarcasm. :You won't be laughing plum blossom when your body looks like that wall"Tomoyo gulped at that. Suddenly he opened his mouth and some clay shot out from it, trapping her onto the wall. "Now plum blossom kiss your blissful life good- bye"  
  
*/*  
  
My tomoyo sure is getting into a lot of trouble in this story. But I wouldn't have anything happen to are little plum blossom.  
  
Tomoyo : Really?  
  
KawaiiMe : Of course not  
  
Tomoyo turns deathly pale.  
  
Well into the next chapter, Ba-Bye  
  
KawaiiMe 


	10. Near Death Battle

Silent Boy 

" Why didn't I realize this sooner? " 

~ Syaoran ~   


Chapter Ten 

Near Death Battle   


*/* 

Eriol ran up to tomoyo's door, from were he was standing he could see the   
electricity coming from tomoyo's room. He barged into the house, and quickly made his way up the stairs. 

Tomoyo shut her violet eyes waiting for the worst, she didn't really feel like dying,   
because she's only just began to live her life, and if she dies she'll never be able to tell   
eriol how she really feels, how she always felt. 

"Don't think of it as death plum blossom, just think of it as a very long sleep" he blew   
forth a tremendous energy surge, but it was blocked by something, tomoyo opened her eyes   
and saw eriol. 

*/* 

"Sakura what is the meaning of this?" syaoran said, as they ran to tomoyo's house.   
"Eriol told me that tomoyo was in danger, and that we need you, and if tomoyo is in danger i'm   
going to do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to her" she turned a corner, they   
were almost there. "But why does he need me?" syaoran asked. "I don't know" sakura   
admitted. "But there's no time to explain, we must hurry" 

*/* 

Lioran narrowed his eyes, "who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked.   
As light bits of electricity cackled around him. "I came here to put an end to your rampage   
lioran, you won't hurt anyone else" lioran let out a laugh. "Oh I get it your her night in   
shininig armor, and your here to save her" he let out a bitter laugh at this one. "Well I guess   
i'll have to kill you both, now won't I" 

Eriol smiled, then turned toward tomoyo, melting the bounds that trapped her. "Tomoyo   
go!" tomoyo stood up. "No eriol i'm not leaving, not now that I found out that i'm in love with   
you" shock passed over eriol eyes, but they quickly disapeared. "Tomoyo I love you too, but   
now is not the time, you have to leave, or he'll kill you" tomoyo walked over, and stood next to him,   
then she grabbed his hand. 

"Then he'll kill us together, cause I am not leaving your side" 

*/* 

Sakura opened up the door, and peered inside. "It's really quiet in here" sakura observed.   
"Maybe there upstairs let's go" syaoran drew his sword, and they walked up the stairs.   
"There in here!" sakura said, trying to open up the door. "It's locked!" she cried. "Move back"   
syaoran used his sword, and blew a hole into the door. 

Lioran looked up, "brother" he said, syaoran shocked stupid, slowly walked into the   
room. "Lioran" he said. Sakura looked from lioran to syaoran. "You two are twins, so my   
dreams weren't just dreams" eriol turned around. "They are dreams sakura, it's because of you   
and syaoran that there becoming real" he said. Tomoyo turned around too. "It's now or never   
sakura, what are you gonna do?" tomoyo then gave sakura a warm smile. 

"Stay back brother! or i'll have your head!" lioran said. Drawing his sword.   
"You'll have to get it first, traitor!" syaoran flew into the air, and his sword collided with   
liorans, lightning, speckled the small room. "Get down!" eriol said to sakura, but sakura   
didn't seem to be listening. 

{Everything I dreamed was a dream? and now because of me tomoyo will die}   
she looked over at tomoyo, who was being protectively embraced by eriol. Sakura's green   
eyes, then went back towards lioran and syaoran, who was battling it out. {I now know what   
I must do} 

~...Make no mistakes..~ 

*/* 

It's really hard to say this, but someone will die,   
if any of you have a clue who is is, just review,   
There will be two more chapters after this, so this   
story is almost over. 

KAWAIIME 


	11. Goodbye Cherry Blossom

Silent Boy  
  
"...It was good while it lasted..."  
  
~ Sakura ~  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Good-bye Cherry Blossom  
  
*//*  
  
Sakura put her hands over her heart, as her eyes welled with tears.  
  
* Sakura ran up to catch up with tomoyo, "Hey sakura you feeling okay today" Sakura smiled weakly, "I guess i'm just still wondering why syaoran's acting so strange, it really frightens me *  
  
Her hands suddenly gripped her pink shirt, that had a silver cherry blossom on the front of it.  
  
* "I will not move syaoran! not until you tell me why your so mad at your friends!" Tomoyo screamed back, "I said get the hell out my way!" *  
  
A tear fell slowly down sakura's eyes. "I won't let you kill her lioran!" syaoran said, taking another swing, but missing. "You'll have try harder to stop me, brother!"  
  
* "No! let go!" she said trying to pull free. It pulled her back, "ah!" it then pulled her all the way in, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" her screams were silenced by the water that imprisioned her. *  
  
Sakura let out a gasp, tomoyo turned around and looked at her. As tears silently fell from her eyes.  
  
* "I do love you sakura" "then stop denying it, say it..and mean it" he looked deep into her eyes, he then reached out and held her hands in his. "I love you sakura, you are the first and the only person I will ever love, and whatever I have to do to keep you safe, i'll do it, even if I have to die trying" she smiled, and her eyes sparkled with tears that fell over. "Ditto" and they shared there first real kiss with eachother. *  
  
Sakura suddenly began to cry, {I know what I have to do} she looked over toward tomoyo, tears were streaming endlessly down her face.  
  
* "Are you alright?" eriol asked for the hundreth time. "for the hundreth time eriol yes" Tomoyo said, "just making sure for the hundreth time" he said smiling. *  
  
"stay out of my way brother, my beef isn't with you" lioran said, moving back from a swing from syaoran's sword. "Anything you have against sakura you have against me!" and he went for him again.  
  
* Sakura stood infront of syaoran's apartment door, she sighed deeply. "How am I going to do this?" she thought to herself, debating on whether or not she should go in. But before she could decide the door swung open, and she met the steady gaze of syaoran. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" *  
  
"I'm sorry" sakura mouthed to tomoyo, then turned back to lioran and syaoran. "Lioran!" she shouted, him and syaoran turned around. "You want me, come and get me" "Sakura what are you doing!" sakura turned to him. "Syaoran do not stand in my way!" he jumped down and ran towards her. "I won't let him hurt you!" "you don't have any other choice" syaoran went toward sakura and kissed her, fully on the lips. As tears slid down his eyes.  
  
Tomoyo clenched eriols hands tighter, "finally" she heard eriol whisper in her ear.  
  
* "So when do you suspect him to be back?" tomoyo said, sakura stared longily out of her bedroom window. "Soon real soon" *  
  
They pulled apart and just stared into eachothers eyes, lioran looked over them. And smiled, drawing his sword, he prepared to take out syaoran, knowing it would crush sakura to lose her small wolf. He drew his sword back, and flew forward, but sakura was ready.  
  
"I love you syaoran, never forget that"  
  
She then pushed him out the way, and the sword that was meant for syaoran, plunged deep into sakura's flesh, blood slid down her mouth. "Nooooooo!" lioran shouted, before he dissolved into nothing. "Sakura!" tomoyo screamed, running over to her. Syaoran sat on the floor, eriol ran up and caught sakura before she fell to the carpeted floor below her. {Sakura..} he thought, not realizing she was gone, her head turned toward his, and regardless of all the numbing pain that flew threw her body, she smiled. And then slowly closed her emerald eyes.  
  
Tomoyo sobbed loudly on her chest, begging for sakura to come back, begging for this all to be just another bad dream. Eriol just looked down at sakura in mute silence, and the infamous clow reed, shed a single tear.  
  
* Sakura turned toward syaoran and smiled, her green eyes full of glee. "What is it?" he asked, turning to look at her. "Nothing, nothing at all" "there has to be something your giving me that look" sakura put on a look of innocence. "Look? what look?" syaoran smiled at her. "Your so full of it sakura" sakura sat up, "full of what syaoran?" sakura said. "That's it!" syaoran said getting up, sakura got the hint and began to run away from a persistent syaoran. "You'll never catch me small wolf!" she said.  
  
"Oh i'll catch you cherry blossom I always do" *  
  
Syaoran crawled slowly over to sakura's limp body, and kneeled down kissing her softly on the lips for the last time...  
"....Forever is such a long time..."  
  
*/*  
  
*Cries* I can't believe I killed sakura, she's my favorite character! Man this chapter was waaaaaay to sad, but it had to be.  
  
And if you can guess what my ending qoute meant by, "Forever is such a long time" i'll give you an exclusive shout-out, on the last chapter of my story, which will be intitled.  
  
Forever without You  
  
Forever KawaiiMe 


	12. Forever Without You

Silent Boy  
  
"...Maybe we can't be together in life...But maybe in death we can..."  
  
~ Syaoran ~  
  
Chapter Twelve : Forever Without You  
"Well this is good-bye " tomoyo said, as she kneeled over sakura's grave.  
  
It read :  
  
Kinomoto Sakura the cherry Blossom of are lifes may she live forever threw us all  
  
Eriol kneeled down beside her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It won't be the same without sakura's smile..." he said wistfully. "I-I can't except this eriol! why did it have to end this way" she buried her head in his chest, soaking his black suit. He wrapped his arm around her, and lifted her up off the ground. He turned back over to sakura's grave, sprinkling cherry blossoms over the lush green grass. "Rest in Peace my Daughter"  
  
Syaoran watched eriol and tomoyo walk away, sure that they were gone he walked over to her grave, and looked down at it. "Sakura..." he then fell to his knees, his hands gripped the headstone, as tears slid from his eyes onto it. "See sakura i'm crying, i'm crying for you, see sakura I do know how to cry! i'm crying and your not here to wipe them away! why aren't you here! why did you leave me!...sakura"  
  
He was sobbing uncontrollaby now, the wind blew across him, and wiped his tears away, struck with confusion syaoran turned around, to see sakura, she was wearing what she was wearing in his dreams. Only this time she was happy not sad, he got up slowly and walked toward her glowing form. He stood infront of her, and she smiled, with a new kind of ethusiamsism.  
  
"sakura is it you?" he asked moving out to touch her face, she moved her hand up and grabbed his. "Yes it's me in spirit syaoran, I came to see you one last time, you didn't think i'd leave without saying good-bye did you?" he smiled, forgetting about the tears sliding down his cheeks. She looked at them, and let her tears slide down too. "See syaoran i'm crying" she then wiped his away, "and look syaoran i'm wiping your tears away too"  
  
Catching sakura off guard he enveloped her into a hug, fearing that he'd loose her forever. She wrapped her glowing arms around his shivering figure. "Don't worry syaoran i'm happy" she then looked into his warm brown eyes, him looking into her sparkling green emerald orbs. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. From out her back, white lush wings appeared, and they spread out, shining in the sunshine. "I got my wings" she said.  
  
Sakura then looked up at the skies, "he's calling me" syaoran raised a eyebrow. "Who?" "God of course, he wants me to come back, but I know will meet again someday syaoran" syaoran held out his pinky, making sakura's eyes widen in shock. "Promise" she linked pinky's with him. "Promise"  
  
"I love you Cherry Blossom" "And I love you Small Wolf, even death can't keep us apart, Syaonnara!"  
  
Using her wings, she flew off into the sky, taking on a form of a flouresant angel. and syaoran watched with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah sakura, even death can't keep us apart, until then Syaonnara Sakura...."  
  
*/*  
  
{ "So you are coming back right?" sakura asked syaoran. "Of course on the first day of ninth grade i'll be back, and we'll pick up where we left off" sakura smiled and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her. "Im gonna wait for you syaoran" he smiled and his eyes gleamed. "We'll you won't have to wait long, cause i'm gonna come back to you sakura, I promise }  
  
"...FIN..."  
  
*/*  
  
I would like to thank all those who have read this story, i'm sad that it's over, but sacrafices must be made!  
  
and too AnzPnayCCSluver7 I hope your brother comes back okay!  
  
and i'm working on another story called 'I Wanna See' so be looking out for it!  
  
Until then Ba Bye  
  
Forever, KawaiiMe 


End file.
